


First Times

by damnhufflepuff



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, it is about sex, theres nothing graphic or descriptive in here but just to be safe, uumm idk how to tag things here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnhufflepuff/pseuds/damnhufflepuff
Summary: It’s nothing at all like the virtual experience. It’s like discovering each other all over again. More clumsy, more painful – It’s an experience all it’s own that they wouldn’t trade for a million times done in-game.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> hello I literally don't know what I'm doing, I haven't written or posted any fanfics in yEARS and I've never used ao3 but uuuh HERE WE ARE.  
> First (of many) SAO/Kirisuna pieces because I love hem and I'm obsessed  
> Also gonna be uploading older pieces of my stuff that I'm still proud of that don't exist on this site yet!  
> and I'm sorry I really didn't know how to end this lol

Their first (technical) time is at her place in Selmburg on Floor 61 – after killing Kuradeel; after promising their lives to each other; after she misinterprets the entire thing and strips in front of him.

Her punch would have knocked him out if 1) he hadn’t fallen backwards in his chair, leading her blow to only graze his shoulder and, 2) he hadn’t caught her wrist when she came in for a second attempt to punch his stupid, idiot, dumbass face.

They don’t go all the way that night - it’s not perfect and a little bit awkward as they spend the rest of the night figuring out exactly how far the system would let them go and exactly what they could do. It’s a lot of exploring and soft touching; kisses in various places, a lot of giggling and blushing and heavy breathing as they spend the night…together. Just each other, exploring every inch of each other in a way they never had with anyone else before. 

It was new and strange and incredibly wonderful. 

She’s extremely sensitive to touch and it does things to him he’d never be able to put into words as long as he lived - it’s something he’d use against her for the rest of their lives. 

Somewhere in all the heavy kissing and hot touching and warm breaths he realizes he is absolutely and completely in love with her; and has no words to express how he feels.

He proposes to her early that morning.

\- - - - - 

Their actual first time is the night after they buy their cabin on Floor 22 - their honeymoon. 

With their knowledge from the night before and a newfound urgency that neither of them could explain, they take it one step further. To say it was amazing was an understatement - it was absolutely the best thing that has happened to either of them ever and if it hadn’t been for the need for sleep, they would’ve kept at it until the sun rose.

It’s not like either of them had anything to compare it to, they were children when all this started. 

He hadn’t even held a girl’s hand before. 

Going to an all girl’s school, she had, in fact, kissed a girl before. It was out of curiosity and everyone else there had tried it, who was she to back down from a challenge? 

It only happened once (but she did learn something about herself that day).

But they had some general knowledge, and she knew the first time wasn’t supposed to be this…wonderful. There was no pain, no consequences, no risks. It was beyond expectations and basically what every piece of media out there made you think it was like every time.

They became insatiable after that - they were like rabbits, it was almost disgusting. What else was there for them? They were pent up, hormonal teenagers going through puberty while trapped in a game of death they weren’t sure they’d ever get out of, and absolutely infatuated with each other, and there were no ramifications of their sexual adventures. It was every teenagers dream.

The lack of pain was the biggest factor. She constantly felt the need to remind them (or mostly herself) that in the real world it generally wasn’t like this the first time around and not to get their expectations too high, blah blah blah. 

He really didn’t care - would they even be going back anyway? He was more than content to soak up as much time with her now as he possibly could. He still couldn’t get the words out; he needed to show her - show her just how much she meant to him and how he couldn’t get enough of her, never would.

He was weak to her and there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he wanted to do about it.

\- - - - -

Their first real time doesn’t happen for awhile once they get back. 

She was stuck in physical rehabilitation for awhile - shorter than anyone else that had escaped the death game, but still much too long for her liking. But she was determined to meet the deadline for joining school at the same time as him. 

They weren’t home free after that though; it takes her several more months to even be able to be touched by anyone without going into a panic attack. 

Sugou had broken her and it took everything in him to not hunt the bastard down again and kill him for real this time. 

He was ever patient though, and she could never be able to express her gratitude for him. 

It was a drastic change going from several times a day to nothing in months. His inner hormonal male teenager was absolutely going mad. But he sucked it up and buried it down - it was for her, after all. He would do anything for her. 

He spends this time researching every little thing he can because he knows it won’t be the same and despite their time in game, he is horribly inexperienced; but he wants it to be perfect. Or at least as perfect as he can possibly make it.

When they do reach that point, it’s nothing at all like the virtual experience. It’s like discovering each other all over again. 

More clumsy, more painful, and a lot more condoms involved. 

At one point they have to stop because she can’t stop shaking and crying, and it takes him awhile to be able to coax her out of her ball of despair and frustration. Deep down he knows it’s not about him, but he can’t help but feel the painful sting in his heart and she can’t help but feel absolutely terrible and falls into more hysterics. 

It’s slow going but eventually…eventually, they get there.

It’s an experience all it’s own that they wouldn’t trade for a million times done in-game. 

(They still do in-game though; distance and school and parents and responsibilities make it hard for them to truly find alone time in the real world, and they’d be damned if they went so long again without the physical intimacy. Also her blue hair really did things to him).

\- - - - -

Despite moving past the first hurdle, it still takes her some time to become comfortable in her own skin again. To be able to be intimate without the initial wave of anxiety and panic. Out of game is harder than in, for some reason she never figures out. 

Wouldn’t it be the other way around? She asks herself endlessly in frustration.

He’s patient - he loves her.

It takes some time before they reach the same point they were at during those two weeks on the 22nd Floor, but they get there. Of course they do, it’s them. Deep down neither of them had any doubts otherwise.

After all, when had either of them given up on each other.


End file.
